


Misunderstandings.

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: AU kind of, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "ooo could i request 'you would’ve let me die. '+ ' beg. ' with eddie gluskin from outlast?"This isn’t really an AU but more a concept of Eddie and someone from the asylum leave before it gets all shot up and are ‘trying’ and i do mean TRYING to escape and live normally but uh.ya know how it be.





	Misunderstandings.

"You slut!" 

You aren't able to react, grocery bags still in hand, immediately met not only with the angry voice of Eddie, but his strong hands physically pulling you from the doorway and into your shared home. Eddie is having a bad day. That's all there is to it. 

That place fucked him up, it fucked you up too, but significantly less so than him. 

  
He slams you hard into the wall, and you see stars before darkness.   
  
"Eddie..."

It doesn't matter what you have to say, he doesn't want to hear it, he's not going to hear it. His fist slams into the wall next to your head. 

"You were gone! I woke up and you were gone!" 

"I left a note I-"

"Shut up!"

You had. You'd done everything right, it simply didn't matter when he got like this. 

" **You would've let me die!** "  
  
"I wouldn't Eddie, I promised, I love you!"

"Liar!"

  
His hand goes from the wall beside you, instead taking to your neck. He squeezes, and the fear fills you. As all things go, this was better than last time. You'd barely made it out of the fight in one piece, and even then you still had the scars. You're thankful you had locked up the kitchen knives. 

"If you love me, prove it. **Beg**."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
